Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning control system.
Related Art
A central-type air-conditioning system is known that uses a single air-conditioning unit to condition a plurality of rooms in a building. In the central-type air-conditioning system, the air-conditioning unit is connected by ducts to blower units that are provided in each room. Cool air or warm air generated by the air-conditioning unit is supplied to the blower unit in each room via the ducts.
In the central-type air-conditioning system, each room is conditioned at all times, regardless of whether or not a person is present in the room. To reduce energy consumption by the central-type air-conditioning system, the following has been proposed (refer to JP-A-H11-294839). For example, a human detecting sensor is provided in each room. The human detecting sensor uses infrared radiation or the like to detect whether or not a person is present. When the human detecting sensor determines that a person is present in a room, operating mode for the room is set to normal operating mode. In normal operating mode, the room is conditioned so as to bring the room temperature closer to a target temperature. When the human detecting sensor determines that a person is not present in a room, the operating mode for the room is set to energy-saving operating mode. In energy-saving operating mode, the room is conditioned so as to bring the room temperature closer to a post-adjustment target temperature. The post-adjustment target temperature is set to a temperature that is more uncomfortable than the target temperature.
In the above-described technology, a human detecting sensor is required to be set in each room. Therefore, a problem occurs in that system configuration becomes complex. Cost also increases. In addition, a problem occurs in that the human detecting sensor may make an erroneous determination regarding the presence of a person, depending on the position of the person inside the room. Energy consumption may not be effectively reduced. Conversely, the comfort of air-conditioning may be compromised. Such problems are common problems in the control of central-type air-conditioning systems. These central-type air-conditioning systems are not limited to those that condition each of a plurality of rooms inside a building, but also include those that condition each of a plurality of areas of which at least a portion of the boundaries is partitioned by an object.